Because why not?
by jazzy of the Akatsuki
Summary: Because they both loved each other so why not be together? An anthology of SasuSaku Month prompts 2014. Day 15: Her side of the story. SASUKE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ITS HAPPENING! ITS HAPPENING! "
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so I'm starting on Day 4 of SS month! I'm hoping I'll get to update everyday buuuut it's me so...Ya lol. **_

_**Pairing: Well it IS their month sooo **_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Title: Surprise! **_

_**Prompt: There was no warning **_

_**Summary: Sasuke comes home you a big surprise **_

_**Disclaimer: Not mines but who saw how Sakura-Chan is about to go save her man! ? HELL YA! **_

_**Notes: The SasuSaku prompts AREN'T connected with each other or any of my other prompts!**_

_**HAPPY SASUSAKU MONTH 2014!**_

Sasuke Uchiha looked up at the sky and sighed. Finally.

_Finally! _

He was done.

He had been on a 9 month long mission _(the longest mission he had been on since the end of the war)_ to stop a terrorist group from taking over half of the land of Tea.

It was a long gruesome mission that made him wonder if he would even make it home._ (But of course he would. He was fucking Uchiha Sasuke! ) _And after many many months, it was over.

He could return home to his precious cherry blossom: Sakura.

He hadn't talked to her in a while. The most he knew was that she was doing alright. Which was good enough for him-though he wanted more. Nothing bad had been reported so he took that as a good thing. Like his father told him many years ago:

_"No news is good news Sasuke. If you haven't been told anything, take that as a good sign. " _

And good sign he did.

After his group was finished packing up, they left and headed home.

Where Sakura was..

.

.

.

"Sakura-chaaaan! Sakura-chan, did you here!? Teme is on his way home!"

At that, the young girl froze.

_Shit _

Her mind went into panic mode, causing her hands to shake and to feel light headed.

"Sakura-Chan, sit down! You look like your gonna pass out. And I don't think that would be good for the-

"Ya. I know. " The pink medic tried to breath but _God_ when did it become so hard? She was so out of it, she didn't even notice Naruto in the background telling her to relax.

All she could think about was what was going to happen when he got home. How he would react, what he would say...

It was too much and before she knew it, she had succumbed into darkness faintly hearing Naruto say something that sounded like

"Geez Sakura your almost as bad as Hinata-chan. "

.

.

.

Sasuke was so close to home, he could see the village gates slowly approaching. He couldn't stop the small almost there smile that appeared on his face at the thought of home. Granted he was tired and exhausted but he still felt that warm familiar feeling he felt whenever he thought of Sakura and dare he say it, that loud mouth Naruto.

He remembered at one point if his life where home seemed like the worst possible place to be. They would have to kill him and drag his cold dead body there before he would go willingly.

_Oh how the times had changed..._

After long last, he had touched the village. He saw different people going up to meet their missed one's and frowned when he noticed something wrong.

_Where the hell was Sakura? _

But he quickly dismissed the negative thought, thinking that she was probably at the hospital saving life's or at home exhausted from saving life's.

Taking a small moment to decide where he should go, He chose to check her apartment first, mostly because his huge dislike of hospitals.

.

.

.

Sasuke approached her door and frowned when he felt another chakra signature besides Sakura's. And what bothered him was that he didn't recognize it. He shook his head and knocked on the door, to tired to give it much thought.

He sat there for a few seconds before he knocked again. Still, no answer. That was strange considering how he_ knew_ she was there. He sensed her chakra which meant she should have sensed his as well.

Getting fed up with standing there he grabbed the door knob, and sent a small bit of electricity through his hand, causing it to open.

He walked through her apartment looking for her. "Sakura?" He called the first time. Not seeing her in the living room or kitchen he called again.

"Sakura," her name came out of his mouth slightly aggravated. Mostly because he _knew she was there! _

"Y-yes?" The voice weekly called back.

Sasuke sighed and followed the sound of her voice into her bedroom, upset and annoyed.

"Dammit Sakura, why the hell in here hiding, " he fussed as he came into her room. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw her.

His eyes went wide and he stopped breathing as he looked her up and down before his eyes connected with her own glassy green ones.

"...Sakura-"

"Please don't be mad Sasuke-kun," she started crying. "I mean I was gonna tell you but you were gone and I didn't want to say it over a message so I waited for you to get back. But I had no idea that it would take you 9 months! I was hoping you'd be back before you saw me and I looked-"

"Pregnant," he finished for her.

She played with the hem of her shirt and looked down, tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry. I just..._I'm sorry._"

"Sakura," He said as he walked over to her bed and sat on his knees in front of her.

"Stop saying your sorry, it's annoying," he said wiping away tears.

It was quiet in the room, except for Sakura's sniffing, until Sasuke spoke up again.

"When...When did this..happen?"

She looked up at him, still slightly crying.

"A week _before_ you left. I found out the day _after_ you left," she admitted seeming guilty. Though Sasuke didn't know why.

She hadn't done anything. Well...they both kinda did. _Which is how that got into this situation. _

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his midnight locks. "I'm assuming your far along? "

"Ya. Shishou says I'm due next week."

His eyes widen. "N-next week?"

He took her sobbing again as a yes.

Sasuke, not knowing what to say, looked at her and wiped her tears again. "It'll be fine Sakura. We'll be fine."

"But we're only _18 Sasuke-kun! How are we supposed to take care of a baby!?"_ She shrieked nearly hysterical.

He sighed again and put his hand on her swollen tummy. "We can do it."

Sakura looked up and met his eyes. They were filled with so many emotions.

_Confidence _

_Determination _

_Happiness _

_**Love**_

And some how his small smile gave her confidence.

"I've always wanted to restore my clan and what a better way to do it than," he took her hand then and kissed it," _with you."_

Sakura smiled at him and put her hands on top of his. She was so happy to see joy in his eyes rather than anger.

"Our kids are going to love you so much," she leaned down and kissed him. She saw his eyes widen afterwards and giggled. "Were having twins: a boy and a girl."

The pink haired kunoichi would never forget how beautiful he looked when a smile split his face or the way he leaned down and kissed her tummy saying,

_"I love them too."_

_**And finished! I'm happy with the way this turned out! And the fact that I finished it the day before! **_

_**Anyways do you guys think I should give this it's own story or keep it in Midnight Cherry Blossoms and Ramen? Hmmm, maybe I'll do both idk. **_

_**Happy SasuSaku Month and Keep calm and love Itachi!**_

_**Oh and follow me on Tumblr : LoveyouJas Im kinda new there lol**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki **_


	2. In my black tux

_**Its freaking 2:30 in the morning and im up writing SasuSaku prompts...so enjoy lol.**_

**_Pairing: SasuSaku _**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Title: In my black tux_**

**_Summary: "Sasuke-kun loves Sakura-chan."_**

**_Prompt: Night In_**

**_Disclaimer: Not mines...but you already knew that_**

**_Notes: I really don't have much of an idea for this prompt sooooo, just go along with it please. _**

**_HAPPY SASUSAKU MONTH_**

Sasuke looked in the mirror and smiled at himself. At long last the day had come. He remembered Sakura going on and on about tonight and how she wanted it to be extra special.

And because Sasuke was the _best boyfriend ever _he made sure it would be.

He had ,in an effort to make his cherry blossom even more happy, put on his tux from Kakashi's wedding (something Naruto had called a miracle) though he had promised he would _never _ wear again.

_At least until his own wedding. He had decided long ago (somewhere between when they went to the land of Waves and after the Chunin exams) that he would marry the pink haired girl from his childhood._

And now here he was in the midnight black tux that Sakura loved so much.

_Of course_ he knew it was too formal for just going to a restaurant and taking a midnight stroll and whatever else Sakura had planned, but he didn't care.

Taking one last look in his bathroom mirror, he had procided to Sakura's house, roses in tow.

.

.

.

Somewhere between her last mission in the rain and working at the hospital, Sakura Haruno found out something that she didn't want to happen, happen.

She had tried so hard to over look it, deeming it as nothing, and continued with her day. She had fought thick and thin but in the end, it still happened. She had sneezed for the millionth time that day and groaned.

Of all days, _why today? _

Another sneezed passed through her followed by a few coughs, and that was enough to make the kunoichi lay down in her bed. And right when she was about to give up, a surge of energy made her raise out of her bed, refusing herself to be defeated by sickness.

Until she got a monster headache, no doubt caused by her sudden movement, and plopped right back down on the bed.

She had told herself that she only needed a couple minutes of rest and she'd be fine for when Sasuke got there. But a few minutes turned into a few hours.

And she didn't get _any _better.

.

.

.

Sasuke cursed as he approached her apartment, annoyed that he had gotten rained on on the way over. Granted he had moved so fast that he was barely damp, but still he didn't like it. He sighed and decided that worrying about it wouldn't do him any good and proceeded to unlock her door with his spare key.

Sakura was tired of him coming through the window declaring that only _creeps, Naruto and Kakashi _used windows and that she wouldn't allow him to do the same.

He rolled his eyes at the memory and walked inside. He approached her bedroom only to find her laying there coughing.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" She groaned out.

Sasuke walked over to her bed and put her in his lap, ignoring the protests of how he should stop before she got him sick, coming from her.

"I take it were not going out tonight, " he said stroking her hair.

_"Im sorry,"_ she mumbled, _"especially since you wore your tux that makes you look so delicious. "._

He gave her a small smile and rubbed her back. "Hn."

The two just sat there in her bed, Sakura sniffing and Sasuke passing her tissues.

"Did you take something? "

"_Who me? Ya I did," _slurred. "_I_ _didn't want to take it because it makes me all loopy before I pass out due to sleep,_" she finished as she played with his hair loving its smooth texture.

"I see." He had definitely noticed just how _loopy_ she was based on how her head bobbed from side to side and she kept repeating how _pretty he was_.

_So very very pretty _

_"Ya know, I love you soooo much Sasuke-kun. The fact that your laying here with me when im sick and practically drunk, well not really drunk you know what I mean, makes me so happy," _she said in a quite slurred voice and smiled drunkenly at him, no doubt from the medicine she had taken for her cold.

And he couldn't help but be amused by her. Whenever the young medic took medicine, it always seem to give her that effect. She was such a lightweight it was ridiculous.

"Hn."

He tensed when he felt her try to pull away.

She gasped, "_Sasuke-kun your not gonna say it back!?" _

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. "You already know how I feel." And right when she was about to speak again, he quickly cut her off, "Yes, I love you too Sakura."

"_Yaaaaay_, " she said, feeling sleepy, "_Sasuke-kun loves Sakura-chan._ "

Sasuke chuckled at her as she snuggled close to him, smiling into his chest. "_Im glad we didnt go out tonight. Im content with just being here with you."_

He kissed her forehead, silently agreeing with her before he told her to go to sleep.

"_But what if you get all my germs? "_

"Then I get all your germs."

She was silent for a few moments before she spoke up again. "_So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?" _

Sakura took his lips caressing hers in such a soft sweet way as a _yes._

_**Ok this totally took a different turn than what i expected but eh, whatever. Its now 3:45 in the morning and im so sleepy I can't bring myself to care lol.**_

**_Anyways i hoped you all liked it nd im sorry if its not my best or for any mistakes. _**

**_Do me a favor and follow me on Tumblr? _**

**_Keep calm and love Itachi._**

**_Leave a review, they make me smile !_**

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_jazzy of the Akastuki _**


	3. Because their Canon!

_**So it's time for a new chapter! I've had writers block again, But after reading Naruto 685, I was inspired! Seriously, if your a SasuSaku fan and you haven't read that...WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU! GO! READ IT NOW! **_

_**Pairing: SasuSaku!**_

_**Rating: T ! Or K really **_

_**Title: Because their Canon!**_

_**Prompt: Her side of the story. **_

_**Idk if this actually fits or not but I DON'T CARE! Because the last chapter of Naruto **_

_**Summary:" SASUKE I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ITS HAPPENING! ITS HAPPENING! "**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mines but OMFG THANK YOU KISHI FOR 685! It was the best! Especially for SS month!**_

_**Notes: Seriously, if you haven't read that last chapter, DO IT!**_

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting on his couch, reading some scrolls when he heard it.

A loud scream that sounded through the whole village, no doubt causing a chill to run down some people's spine, making his head perk up in attention.

Deciding if he should grab his beloved weapon or not, he was interrupted when Sakura busted through his front door.

Her eyes were wide, full of excitement. Her hair a little messy, probably from running all the way over here and she had a happy expression on her face. Her smile nearly cracked her face in half.

"SASUKE-KUN! SASUKE-KUN!"

He rose his brow in question. "Yes?"

"OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN!" Her face was one of pure excitement, and he couldn't understand why.

_What was she so excited about?_

Nothing extraordinary had happened as of late. And he knew he hadn't done anything to make her act this way.

_So what was it?_

"SASUKE I CANT BELIEVE IT! ITS HAPPENING! ITS HAPPENING!"

She jumped up and down squealing and laughing and he had no idea why.

Getting fed up with her _odd behavior,_ he called her name, getting her attention.

"Sakura. What the he'll is wrong with you?" He asked her agitated and slightly jealous.

Someone had made her extremely happy and it wasn't him. But he pushed down his jealous rage in favor of listening to what she had to say.

"Well?"

"ITS HAPPENING! ITS-"

"What Sakura? _ What's happening?"_

"You mean you don't know!?"

His brow twitched. "How could I know if you haven't told me. All you've done is jump up and down and scream...And _not_ the type of screaming I'm used to hearing from you. "

Sakura ignored his perverted joke aimed towards her and sat next to him.

"Sasuke-kun, one of the best things in the world happened this morning."

Sasuke stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm reading this magna and the guy in here is finally showing he cares for her!"

She stopped and noticed Sasuke confused look and decided to elaborate.

"See there's this guy character named Satoshi and a girl character named Sachi. Satoshi is kind of a jerky arrogant asshole and Sachi Is a sweet caring person who happens to be in love with him. She's always loved him and would do anything for him. And though he would never admit it, He thinks the SAME. Though everyone says he doesn't love her, I_ know the truth!" _

She took a breath before continuing.

"Satoshi has been kinda lost after his family dies and left his home, breaking Sachi's heart, but she never stopped loving him. Time goes on and long story short, she goes looking for him and finds him, using all the energy she had left! And Satoshi noticing this hurries and catches her. And while he's holding her, they stare into each other's eye's. "

She sighed, and smiled to herself.

"And at the end of the chapter he says

_"But thanks to you, I made it.""_

And then she screamed, scaring Sasuke making him curse.

"Dammit Sakura, calm down. "

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY_ OTP IS CANON!"_

"Your what?"

"OTP! ONE TRUE PAIRING SASUKE-KUN! God don't you know anything!" Sakura huffed and rolled her eyes. "Anyways I'm so happy because I've been waiting _years_ for this moment! Satoshi was so lost in darkness and I'm positive Sachi can pull him out!"

"Hm," Sasuke mused,"they sound an awful lot like us."

Sakura thought for a moment before answering. "Hm, I guess they do. I never thought about it. Well now I know _for sure_ they'll be together!" She smiled at him and sat in his lap. "After all Sasuke-kun, I went through hell and back to get you. And trust me it wasn't easy."

At this Sasuke smirked

"But I suppose _somebody_ had to do it," she kissed his forehead, _"And I'd do it all over again if I had too."_

* * *

_**And I'm done! Like I said this was inspired by Naruto 685! If you read it, I'm sure you can see the similarities. ;) Lol this was a result of 685 and Ain't it fun by Paramore **_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! I enjoyed writing it ^_^**_

_**Follow me on Tumblr, loveyoujas. And don't forget to review/ fave this story! It'd be so greatly appreciated! **_

_**Keep calm and love SASUSAKU!And Itachi lol**_

_**Ja Ne!**_

_**jazzy of the Akastuki **_


End file.
